


The Legacy He Had

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia knew there was a risk in her second son's naming</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy He Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



She'd been so angry, once. Choosing that name, giving it to her second-born son had been done with a hope that she could let go of the anger at last. Yet, even as she chose it and argued it out with Han, she had been afraid. What if it drew down the legacy of her father, the boy that had saved Naboo, and then nearly destroyed everything her mother had lived for?

What if Anakin lived bright and strong and turned on all those he loved in the end?

She had never thought he'd die so young as a hero.


End file.
